totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reddy
Reddy'''is a character labeled as '''The Wannabe Villain on Total Drama Epic! and Total Drama Epicer javascript:void('Visual') Total Drama Epic! In That Doesn't Really Make Sense, Reddy was immediately angry at Jay appointing herself leader. He volunteered to go to the summit, once again calling himself leader. He received the penalty of an extra vote there. Whent hey lost the challenge, he put the target on Jay for calling herself leader and told Indi to vote for her. In Gonna Win Now, Kthx, Reddy called Zoey dense for not realizing she was being manipulated by Zac. He then declared his alliance name as "Reddy's Angels" He then decided they should vote for Nate and Mika. In You Have To Do It, he bragged about being in complete control of the tribe and the game. He made a final two with Zoey, and then immediately made one with Duke. When Tapoom lost the immunity challenge, he decided Duke should go so he gets an extra opportunity to backstab. At Tribal Council, when Duke called him out for making final two deals with multiple people, he ignored it and blamed it on Duke's impending boot. When he was blindsided, he insulted everyone and stomped off. He was picked by Chris in the finale to compete in the next season. Total Drama Epicer! In Total Drama Live!, Reddy was the first person to arrive. He was startled when the camera crew ambushed him, but blamed his loss in the prior season on his teammates. He made fun of Sunny for announcing his strategy to manipulate in front of him, a fellow competitor. He was placed on the Dominating Directors with the other returning players. He volunteered to direct the Directors' pilot, but was immediately turned down by Matt and complained in confessional about not being appreciated. He played "Beke" in the Directors' pilot. In Apartment of Cards, Reddy was the last person to vote for a candidate, and voted for Nate just to make Matt angry. In Extreme Home Makeover: Total Drama Edition, Reddy asked for real food because of his diabetes, and was assaulted with kitchen instruments by Chef. When Matt picked him to ride with them to the Super Wal-Mart, he was annoyed, due to Matt referring to him as "a gay." He picked out a red couch, and then got an argument with Matt when he liked a blue one better. In Heck's Kitchen, Reddy questioned the necessity of a tutorial to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He mocked Matt after he ordered the team, which got Dylan's approval and led him to ask for an alliance with Reddy. He expressed that normally teaming up with Dylan would be his worst nightmare, but if it was for getting rid of Matt he was all for it. In WWE (Wimp Wrestling Entertainment) he welcomed CK to "the veterans, where everything sucks." He was very excited by the wrestling challenge, as he has had his supervillain identity planned for years. When he presented himself as The Red Death, he got middling scores from the judges, making him angry. He got even more angry when CK's haphazard attempt scored better than his. When he got in the ring, he tried to calm himself down while Gideon berated his costume. He then snapped and went beserk on Gideon, hurting him wildly. He expressed his annoyance at him and Avery being on the bottom and participated in Dyna being voted out. In The Real Housewives of Total Drama, Reddy popped open a bottle of champagne to celebrate Dyna being voted out and the majority being toppled. He was very open to the housewives and enjoyed his time with them. Trivia *Reddy was the second Tapoom member, and third person overall eliminated from Total Drama Epic. *Reddy was chosen to return for TDEpicer because his portrayal in the first story was very oen note, and he was one of the characters that felt like they had lots of places to go